Necropolis Now
Necropolis Now is the sixth episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty sixth episode of the series.Killjoys episode Bug in an Elevator on IMDB The episode aired on August 4, 2017 on Syfy and Space. As Johnny faces off with someone from his past, Dutch faces her own personal hell. Summary On Lucy, Dutch is trying to drink away her remorse over having killed Banyon Grey and leading the other Killjoys to their deaths on the RAC Cruiser. Her spirits sink so low, and her blood alcohol level gets so high, that she actually makes a pass at D’avin, who pulls away. Afterward, the Killjoys are dispatched to the Scarback Necropolis in orbit around The Quad's sun to participate in the funeral service for all the fallen Reclamation Agents. The burial service is attended by representatives from the Nine Families, including Pawter’s sister Louella Simms, and is officiated by Alvis. It’s a somber affair that includes ritual eating of seeds and is followed by the fallen being torpedoed into the sun for their honorable cremation. Johnny tries to make nice with Louella, who’s practically family, but is given the cold shoulder. The Nine are aware that the Hullen are looking for a fight, but they want nothing to do with it, and won’t offer any help. Or money. After the ceremony, every one loads onto the elevator, but at last second Louella darts out away from Johnny's insistent conversation and Johnny follows her trying to bring her back onboard. Dutch isn’t willing to give up the fight with The Nine that easily, and in the elevator down to base she tries to convince them in her charismatic way via an impassioned speech. It’s cut short when the elevator stops moving and goes dark momentarily. When the lights come back up, one of the Nine reps, Melek Seyah Rinn, has been killed. Luckily, because Johnny slipped out to try and reason with Louella, the two of them are still in the Necropolis and can conduct safety measures from there. And on the Black Root Cruiser, after some personal time with Delle Seyah, Aneela leaves her bed to fiddle around in her lab. She’s working on mutating the green plasma, making it come alive on its own. It’s a huge accomplishment, apparently, and when Gander sees it, he springs into action. First, he sequesters Delle Seyah; then he rounds up all of Aneela’s team with the exception of Brynn, and leaves her isolated. It’s a mutiny. Except that Gander and his Hullen henchmen have always been in charge. This isn’t Aneela’s ship: it’s her prison. Upon inspecting all those aboard the Necropolis elevator for concealed weapons, Dutch and D’avin find Alvis is carrying his religious cutting device that, though he probably didn’t use it, could be used for stabbing. He didn’t kill Malik, but he was arguing with her before the ceremony. She tried to bribe Alvis into absolving her sins and the sins of the rest of the Nine, without all that pesky legwork. Another Matriarch of the Nine starts spouting out blood and dies. In the Necropolis Louella is feeling sick as well. Dutch communicates with Zeph on Lucy to get an expert opinion on whatever is killing the funeral attendees. Zeph recommends an autopsy and after a few Zeph-guided incisions into Melek’s corpse, Dutch inadvertently frees a tiny flying robot. Later another robotic insect flies out of the corpse of a fallen Nine. They speculate on how they could have gotten into all of the Nine and they realize, because the Nine do not break bread together, the only thing all of the families ate together was inside the capsules that contained the seeds. And everyone took them, even those outside of the families. Dutch snaps a pic of the squashed insect, transmits it to Johnny who has Lucy scan it for an owner. Lucy finds one: Adaline Seyah Simms, Louella's mother. Just as Johnny is piecing together the mystery, Louella comes from behind him and shocks him into unconsciousness with a taser. When Johnny comes to, she explains her nefarious actions: she’s exacting revenge on the Nine for turning a blind eye to her family’s plight and Pawter’s death. And with that, she leaves so she won't have to see the fallout, but not before handcuffing Johnny to a grate. Lucy’s figured out a way to restart the elevator and send everyone to safety, releasing the emergency break and reengaging it when out of range, a total of 20 seconds and at three times the force of gravity. It takes some deft choreography, and a well-timed gunshot to the emergency brakes, but they manage to land the elevator on the loading dock safely. Back on the Hullen ship things aren’t going so well. Aneela’s tried to recharge in a bath of plasma, transporting her mind to a far off land where she has a tete-a-tete with Khlyen. She’s just about to reveal a secret about the plasma when she realizes this isn’t Khlyen, it’s The Lady looking for answers. Just at the right moment, Aneela’s trusty steward Brynn drags her out of the plasma and smacks some consciousness back into her. Gander and his Hullen guards yank Brynn away, and are about to kill her when Aneelah rises to the occasion. She kills the guards and Gander, and makes her way to find Delle Seyah. She starts killing all the Hullen in the place. After confirming the safety of the rest of his team, Johnny finds Louella and, reminding her of how much he loved Pawter and she loved him, he persuades her not to trigger the robotic insect currently inside his small intestines. Afterward, in The Royale, Dutch grills Kalla Seyon Trus, a Patriarch of Land Trus, about his indifference towards the imminent Hullen invasion. She figures that neither he nor the others are concerned because they plan to leave Westerley with their families and their cash and make for safer sectors of space before the Hullen rip them apart. Hence them wanting absolution. But enough business, it’s time for a drink! A slew of Killjoys were senselessly slaughtered after all. D’avin wants to hash out what happened between him and Dutch earlier, so she tells him to get a bottle and meet her outside. When she goes out first, Zeph comes up the alley with some big news. She found out what Khlyen was storing inside the Remnant - brain cells with memories in them. The genetics of the cells are a close match to Dutch’s DNA. Standing D’avin up, Dutch and Zeph make for the ship leaving D'avin holding the bottle. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Rob Stewart as Khlyen * Thom Allison as Pree * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Patrick Garrow as Turin Additional Cast * Kimberly-Sue Murray as Louella Simms * John Bourgeois as Kalla Seyon Trus * Delphine Roussel as Melek Seyah Rinn * Jill Frappier as Seyah Nenodall * Yanna McIntosh as Zia Seyah Traclus * Kalinka Petrie as Brynn * Ted Atherton as Gander * Gavin Fox as Gared Crew Director * Samir Rehem Writers * Andrew De Angelis (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes